


Be Gay, Do Crimes

by angelbot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbot/pseuds/angelbot
Summary: Scott Summers is busy working when Logan comes and announces his plan to help Scott cut loose. How? Vandalism.





	Be Gay, Do Crimes

“Slim, you need to loosen up.”

Scott looked up from where he was sitting at his  desk, where he had been reviewing Bobby’s expenditure report for the school, and maybe furiously squeezing the stress toy that Kurt had gotten him for last year’s Secret Santa. Logan was smiling.

“Uh...I do?” Scott said, visibly tensing up.

“Yep,” Logan said, touching Scott on the shoulder. This did nothing to help Scott relax. Indeed, if anything it made him feel a little funny in the stomach and tense up even more. “And I’m the man who’s going to help you turn from boy scout to...anything else.”

Scott looked down, avoiding Logan’s warm gaze. “That’s. That’s very nice of you to offer, but I’m really tied up here, and also boy scouts are a great pillar of their local communities and it’s kind of disrespectful for you to use that term pejoratively –”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Logan said with a smile. “You’re tied up in all the wrong ways. So I took the liberty of clearing your schedule –”

“You _what_? You don’t have the authority –”

“Eh, whatever. It’s cleared.”

Scott was dumbfounded, and before he could say anything else, Hank entered the room, looking down at some files.

“Ok, Logan, I’m here to cover Scott for the day. Where’s my first quarto edition of _Hamlet_?”

“You’ll get your payment when Scott and I return.”

“Ugh.”

 Scott was incredibly flustered. “What? How did you even get a first quarto edition of _Hamlet_? Don’t those things belong in museums?”

“Yeah. I got it from a museum.”

“...Legally?” 

Logan laughed. Scott blanched. 

“Ok, Cyke, let’s get out of here.”

Before Scott could say anything, he was taken a bit forcibly by the arm by Logan, who lead him out of the mansion and to his motorcycle. Scott was a bit relieved when Logan threw him a helmet (Lord knew he didn’t need any more head trauma), but this fleeting sense of comfort evaporated when Logan told him to wrap his arms around him. You know, for safety.

“I...ok.” Scott said, gingerly placing his arms around Logan’s torso as they both mounted the motorcycle. 

They rode. It was very loud, and Scott did not like it. They both had to shout over the sounds of the wind and the motorcycle itself.

“WHY A MOTORCYCLE? WE HAVE THE BLACKBIRD –”

“IT’S COOLER AND LESS SUSPICIOUS.”

“SUSPICIOUS? WHAT – WHAT ARE WE DOING?”

“OH, YOU KNOW. CRIME.”

Scott balked and nearly fell of the motorcycle. Before he could reply or even fully process this, they were at their destination.

Scott took a second to get his bearings, and quickly realized they were at the headquarters of an anti-mutant lobbyist group.

“Logan! We shouldn’t be here!” Scott hissed.

“Yeah. Exactly.” 

“We talked about this! We all agreed we’re going to fight them with policy, not through... _crime_.”

“Yeah, and it’s not been working at all, and you need to loosen up. Two birds, one stone”

 Logan winked at Scott. Scott’s jaw dropped. Did...did Logan just _wink_ at him? Had...had Scott even considered Logan capable of winking? It looked like...no, Scott couldn’t think about what it looked like.

While trying to force himself out of fantasizing about Logan’s eyes, Scott was thrown a can of spray paint. 

“Vandalism? Really?”

“Slim, don’t think about it as vandalism if you don’t want to. Think of this as our first step into becoming the next SAMO.”

 “SAMO?”  
  
“Yeah. The graffiti duo that launched Jean-Michel Basquiat’s art career.” 

Scott wasn’t sure what to do with that, especially because he’d never considered Logan to know anything about art.

Before he knew it, Logan was spray-painting, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Logan…” Scott began, knowing it was useless. 

“Come on. You’ve got a lot of pent up aggression, I can tell. Just...release it. Break the rules, for once.” 

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. It was all so much. And he did feel a need for release. He began to think of all the reasons why he shouldn’t be here, why he shouldn’t be doing this, why thinking gay thoughts about his co-worker and fellow paramilitary leader was probably bad.

And then suddenly, Scott was sick of it.

So he blasted a hole into the building.

Logan stopped and gaped.Scott realized the gravity of what he’d done.

“Was there– was there anyone in there?” He said, turning to Logan. 

Logan shook his head, dumbfounded.

“We – we should get out of here before the police show up. Or, you know. Sentinels.”

Logan nodded silently and they took off in the motorcycle.

Back at the mansion, Scott and Logan passed by a few students and staff. Neither said a word.

“Scott, is that...rubble on your jacket?” Came a voice.

Scott whipped around to see Jean with a concerned look on her face.

“Oh, uh...yeah. It’s rubble. From a building.”

“I thought you were pulling an allnighter looking over Bobby’s stuff.”

“Yeah, well...I was not.”

Jean nodded slowly and turned away. As Scott began to feel his cheeks burning, a psychic voice came into his head: _Good job, Scott. Also, Logan wants to kiss you just as badly as you want to._  

Scott stopped in confusion. He looked over to Logan, who, from the look of it, had just heard something similar. 

As Logan lead him into an empty classroom in between kisses, Scott was glad that he wasn’t looking over expenditure reports.

 


End file.
